Lockdown
by Randiconwillalwaysrule22
Summary: Life is not perfect. It never has, never was, and probably never will. Yet, when a stranger appears to a certain boy, and says he is one pure of heart, can the poor boy handle it and mend his broken heart? Read and find out. Oh, yes, there will be lots of cussing.
1. Gunshots

**A/N: What am I doing to myself? I have homework that needs to be done, and school stresses me out, and I sit here and add a Randicon fanfic..? Hold on... Never mind. Enjoy it! And Detentionaire cause I like Lee and his bro. More notes at bottom.**

_On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think your life is? Well, his is a ten, so put your hands down._

Gunshots rang out in a practiced pattern, dogs began barking after picking up a scent. People screamed, dodging out of the way in order to avoid being trampled by men and women in uniform, chasing after a teenaged boy.

They all seemed sickly and pale, maybe from sitting in front of their t.v.'s and watching the most beloved man speak about a new product or how this city was such a wonderful place.

_Yeah, right_.

Almost fifty percent of the city seemed to be housing fights or having saloons on every corner.

There was a forest, and a mountain, but those would take some time to get to, by underground railroad or walking.

The boy in question ran down an alley, but not before a bullet shot through his left arm.

_Where was the fairness that the teenaged boy's idol so said remained here?_

"Shit!" He hissed, grumbling angrily as he dodged behind a trash can, gagging on the rotting stench of food and old, worn products.

The boy could have sworn he saw parts for an electric dog, completely torn apart and shredded.

"Ya know what, I am not gonna dwell on that," said the boy aloud, whispering to avoid detection.

Flashlights shined down the alley, yet they didn't enter, knowing that if the boy did survive, he would die of blood loss sooner or later. Meantime, said boy bit his lip, breaking through the skin as he put pressure on the wound in order to try and stop the bleeding, frowning as it flowed through his fingers.

_Isn't blood pretty? I'd rather drink and study that then the medicine people fed me in the past._

The sky above was a sickly grey-green, as if the air was polluted in one way or another. Maybe it was. You know, sometimes, when people have technology that is good enough, they don't remember that they need to care for the things that matter most

The boy could remember a time when the sky was a beautiful blue color, yet now it was...that. But then again, had the sky really been blue? He had seen it in a dream before, and dreams were not to be trusted.

Not for him.

Not anymore.

_Dreams are things that people wish for dearly. Blue is just an insane color for this sky._

'What did I do?' He thought to himself as he tore off some fabric from his pants, which was not an easy task. 'I went in, took the test, and all of a sudden I'm here, in an alley, shot and probably bleeding to death. Such a great day.'

_I'd want to see the stars as I die. Even if they are balls of gas._

Successfully bandaging his arm with only his teeth and right hand, he stood up on wobbly knees, using the dumpster for support when the coast was clear.

He took in his surroundings; a sewage pipe spewing out said sewage, going down a drain to an unknown place, boxes kicked and trampled in various places, some wire on top of the brick walls that surrounded him, some rotting food, a couple of pages ripped from a book, some hair which freaked the boy out, some green algae growing on the walls, and a chicken.

He grimaced at the clucking horror.

_I wonder why the hell someone would make these monstrosities. Just look at them._

"Am-scray, icken-chay!" hissed the boy.

He was about fourteen, with dull blue eyes and hidden vibrant purple hair, hidden by a black hoodie with intricate red designs that looked liked boxes, to be frank.

He was handsome, you could say. A ladies man. Yet he wasn't like that at all. A small crush on a girl, and that was that. Not like he would be doing anything about it anymore.

To the pleasure of the teen, the chicken 'clucked' it's white feathery mass of hideousness out of there.

Sighing as he slid down the brick wall, he winced as the wall jolted against his arm. Black dots began to appear in his vision, before he couldn't see altogether.

A shht brought his attention to the east, toward the dead end. That was the sound of a shoe scraping along the floor. Or maybe...shht...a stick?

_Why would you carry a stick instead of a gun, dumbass?_

The boy knew that if he didn't get medical treatment soon, he would lose his arm, or worse, die from blood loss or infection. Neither sounded appealing.

The sound came again, from the west this time, and he heard someone sigh, obviously in relief.

"Randy Cunningham, thank god I found you. We need to get you some medical attention, and fast..."

The boy, Randy, was fading fast. He barely heard the words now, and felt himself having his arm slung across someone's shoulder before he felt numb. The words blurred together, and that was when the darkness claimed him.

_Isn't it funny how we all were once afraid of the dark, and yet as we grow, it becomes a comfort for some?_

**A/N: Yes, I did this for Arrival-Layne, yes I will try to post on a regular sqedual, yes, your oc's can be requested, and no, the Randicon will not be immeadiet and will probably be at the end like all the cliche movies show.**


	2. Enter the Villans and the Heros

**_A\N: Daiku belongs to Chiwawa-Rocks, the AU belongs to Arrival Layne (well, two of them..) And Natalie belongs to me._**

**_Enjoy~_**

If you looked to the middle of a town named Norrisville, then you would see a tall, large, triangular building, which glowed an eerie green when the gray green sky turned black, with small dots which everyone forgot the name of. Now, if anyone were to give you any advice, they would tell you to stay away from the building, at all costs.

Currently, their advice would be correct. You see, Hannibal McFist, most beloved man in Norrisville, had a temper. If you were to say, oh, I miss the Ninja, he would order you to be executed, then spend the next night and a half complaining about a big problem in his office, which was big, loftly almost. There was a metal desk, with a picture of a man wearing a suit. He had a blonde mustache, and he held the hands of a beautiful woman, with big blonde hair. They looked very much in love. There was a few knickknacks here and there, and a big glass tube. Nothing else, not really. However, back to the big problem.

In this case, the 'big problem', was the small mask on his desk, black with small, red stripes. No matter _what _he did, the mask would not be worn. It would refuse to go over his head, and McFist had done _everything._

He even had Viceroy, his evil scientist, try to put it on, with no luck.

"VICEROY, WHY CAN'T IT BE PUT ON?!" screamed McFist as he tossed the mask across the room.

Picking up the mask, Viceroy, a black man wearing purple glasses and a lab coat, walked over to the desk and placed it gently down next to the computer, which had info about the Ninja, who was one pure of heart.

"I don't know, Hannibal, but my guess is that the mask can sense that you're not one pure of heart, causing it to not be worn," explained the evil genius, examining his McPad. "It says here that the Ninja has a pure heart-"

"The one we're trying to find and destroy." added the bigger man glumly.

"-Yes, anyway, he had a pure heart. You don't, which is probably why. While the Ninja was doing _good_ things for Norrisville, you're trying to practically release the _biggest _amount of evil that the world had ever seen."

"That is amazing! Glad I thought of it!" exclaimed McFist.

During his long course of being very, very rich, McFist did have a tendency to take Viceroy's ideas and say they were his own.

Before Viceroy could start an argument about how it was his idea, and how Hannibal needed a new brain, the intercom on the desk buzzed.

"McFist, there's a girl here to see you. She says she's your assistant." called the female Robot Ape, which acted as secretary.

"Send her in!" McFist replied, sitting down in his big chair.

The metal door slid open to a girl who had black hair, with two dark purple streaks, had blue eyes, and wore a black turtleneck with white pants. The sleeves of the turtleneck were cut off and the ends obviously burned.

"McFist, I'm Natalie Rai Smith. I have a report on the building and the city." said the girl Natalie.

"Speak! Before I change my mind," McFist looked the girl over. She raised a brow at the man, glancing nervously at Viceroy, who was staring at her.

"Medical supplies have began to disappear from the medical wing, as well as Robo apes numbers 68, 294, and 390 have disappeared. We expect them to return, but not in the way you think. Thirteen files about the Norisu brothers have gone missing, as well as five products from your vault. Also, there have been three people who have been caught trying to escape from Norrisville, and there's one more thing," Natalie flipped the page over, and read it word for word. "At 3:45 p.m. this day, a boy by the name of Randy Cunningham has failed the Test. Bounty hunters and such were sent after him, only to return and say that he had died of blood loss. However, eyewitnesses claim that they saw said boy carried out of the alley by another boy, whom say they recognize him as Lee Ping. That's all." She wrapped it up.

For a long three minutes, Viceroy and McFist stared at Natalie. She rolled her eyes, dismissing herself as she walked out of the door, making it swish open and closed. The two evil men stared at one another, then to the door.

McFist was the first to snap out of it."CALL THE SORCERER! IMMEDIATELY!" he cried.

Viceroy, despite disliking the Sorcerer, jumped to the control panel. A few commands and a button pressed, green smoke filled the large glass container, and not soon after, a man with green skin and white, pupiless eyes filled the room.

"WHO DARED DISTURB MY SLEEP?!" cried the man, the Sorcerer.

"Hey Sorcerer! You're gonna love this!" replied McFist nervously.

"Don't tell me what I will and will not like. Have you found those _wretched_ Norisu brothers?" growled the man.

"Well, no, but we do know who has the pure heart!" McFist replied somewhat happily. "His name is... What was his name?" He asked Viceroy.

"His name is Randy Cunningham, sir."

"I KNEW THAT!" Yelled the man."And once we find him, he'll be as good as dead.."

"Do not fail me, McFist. Or I might just take away what you love most..." with those words, the green man disappeared.

McFist gulped, and was very glad he was sitting down. He began to chuckle.

"That boy can't hide from us. We have cameras and people everywhere. We'll find him. We'll find him, Marcy."

Viceroy watched as his boss talked to the picture that was mentioned earlier.

_Was his boss falling into insanity? Maybe._

_meanwhile._.

Natalie walked into an abandoned hallway, and glanced up at the opening to the vents above her. Luckily, one of the Brothers had removed the grate part.

Natalie removed the white pants and black turtleneck. Underneath was a one piece, skin tight outfit, with three circles and an x across those circles on her chest.

_Tell no secrets. That is what the sign means_.

She had wedges on her attached shoes, which were very painful. To her enemies, anyway. Glancing back, she smirked at the Robo ape. Well, the remains at least. Lunging for the edge, she just barely grabbed the edge. Tossing the bag over the edge to one of the waiting boys that was on her back, she then heaved herself up.

"Next time... Bring a rope ladder," she panted, glaring at the Norisu Brothers.

The younger one smirked. He had vibrant red hair, slightly darkened with dirt. His caramel brown eyes were nothing like his older brothers eyes, which were yellow and slightly glowed.

_Creepy much?_

The older one had dark red hair, which was perfect for the dark mission.

"Where's your mask, Natalie?" hissed the older one.

They all wore familiar clothing, although the Brothers didn't have the X across their circles and wore red scarves. They wore masks, one a mask of a fox (the elder), and the other of a demon bird, the Tengu (the younger).

"Sorry, Daiku. I was busy trying to not be suspicious, like you taught me." Natalie said earnestly.

Pulling out of the bag a few items before she managed to her her mask, she was glad she had short hair, almost a boys cut. Pulling on her fox mask, she smiled.

"Be easy on her, Daiku, she can't be as good at this as we are. Yeah, sure, she's the best in her own way, but that doesn't mean that once she's on the field she has to be perfect!"

"Well, she can't risk anyone knowing she works with us. We already lost people. We can't lose anymore."

"Thank you, Nomi, but, Daiku is right. I shouldn't have messed up like that. If you guys could go, which you can't being wanted and all, I would allow you to instantly step in. I mean, I could mess up anything. And one thing messed up could ruin everything." She felt guilty. Daiku had taught her better than this!

Natalie stuffed the objects back in her messenger bag, and passed Daiku to start crawling to the exit. Amazingly, she was quiet when it came to crawling in the vents.

Daiku glanced at Nomi, who shrugged at Natalie's behavior. Turning away from the younger, Daiku followed Natalie, and Nomi followed Daiku.

Outside of the building, Natalie paused, looking back. The pyramid glowed like the stank she had seen so many times. Sometimes, she wished she hadn't seen it.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up at Daiku. Daiku was the best of the brothers to be trained by. He knew what he needed to teach, how long, when to be strict, and who was the best to teach.

She knew he was questioning why she had stopped when he touched her shoulder. He wasn't one to be affectionate nor touch people unless it was to hurt someone or one who was worried. She was amazed he was worried, and felt in her heart that he was pitying her. Her mood darkened.

"I'm going, I'm going," she brushed off Daiku's hand, glaring inside of her mask, and began running along the rooftops silently, almost as silent as the two boys.

She sometimes felt like she was flying when she ran, and glanced back, surprised somewhat that she didn't have wings.

All three of them dashed off, heading to see how the new boy was doing...

**_A\N: I am so sorry, this is not as good as the first one! Okay, yes, Daiku is alive, and cursed like Nomi. That was the other AU I asked Arrival to use. No, Nomi has not seen Randy yet, but he has heard of him. _**


	3. The Randy and The Dork Brothers

_**A/N: So, I was going to show some brotherly love between Nomi and Daiku, and it would be wonderful. I really hope that I can be good at this, and I'm sorry for not getting this done sooner. So, enjoy as much as you can!**_

Daiku had always been the brother that his and Nomi's parents had once been proud of. And even when they were gone, _strangers _complimented him. When Daiku and Nomi had met Lee Ping, Lee had even said that Daiku was indeed very sturdy in heart, body, and mind. This made Nomi more than a little jealous, but he would eventually get over it. But no matter what the object or subject was, Daiku always seemed to be better, and that was what people seemed to notice.

They never noticed Nomi's accomplishments, or what he was good at. They always saw his flaws, and would train him until that flaw was gone. Then there somehow managed to be _another flaw _that had to be taken care of. Everyone was lucky that Nomi had managed to store an almost endless amount of patience up his sleeve that he could pull out at any time.

Lee was truely his best friend. They were alike in many ways, and no matter how much teasing Lee endured from Nomi about his hair, it always seemed to be joking, lightweight, and that was what everyone needed in this time of need.

Now the three were in a bland room, with a small water bottle held in Lee's hands, and some chairs which were vancant. They were discussing about the unconsious boy in the medical room.

"I've never seen anyone take a hit like that. Especially not someone who can walk it off for five or ten minutes, bind it, and _then _pass out." Daiku commented, sipping his tea shortly after.

"He's lucky I found him. The blood was already seeping through the make up bandage he made, and if he was left there, or if I found him a few minutes too late, he could have had _serious _problems with his arm." Lee added.

"But without Natalie's help in stealing the medical supplies, it would have happened anyway. I was honestly surprised when she got the job as McFist's assistant." Nomi added in, leaning against a counter with a small box on it, which currently held the new shipment of medical supplies. Inside was a small vile of heavy medication.

A small drop had doused Randy from the pain in his arm, and Natalie had re-wraped his arm carefully. You see, while many people who work with the Norisu Brothers (Natalie, Lee, a few others) are tough, they also care greatly for those who are in need of help, and in this case, Randy was in need. So they needed to help him.

"How _did _she get that job anyway?" Daiku asked, confusion written on his face. "I mean, she is good at blending in, but McFist is either _really _stupid, or Natalie is better at the art of blending than I thought."

"Maybe you should ask _me. _How would they know how I got the job?" called Natalie from the doorway. "It really wasn't as easy as you think, however."

"Natalie. What are you doing here?" Lee questioned, looking at her curiously. "And going with a new look, from what I can gather?"

"First, more medical supplies. McFist got so worried that you two," here she pointed at the Norisu brothers, who gave her innocent looks. "Were going to take more medical supplies for yourselves that he actually gave me a lot more. He really is dumber as he falls into madness."

She strode over to the counter and placed the plain box on the counter. She looked over to the rest of the boys as she felt their stares.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she moved a piece of hair out of her face, staring at the three curiously.

"Falling into madness?" Lee asked. "Do you mean that McFist is going mad?"

"Madder than Viceroy when we took his small robot-ball-thing?" Nomi shoved himself off of the wall. They could hear a commotion coming from the newbie's room, but they needed to talk about this, first.

**Meanwhile...**

Randy groaned, his whole body feeling sore as he lifted himself off of the dingy cot that he had apparently been placed on. He felt a horrible smell reach his nose, much unlike that of his mom's old rose garden, which, despite being abandoned years before, still had that wonderful perfume. A horrible pain came from his left arm, and he cried out in alarm as he went down again.

His breathing was jagged, and it took him some time before the white spots went away. When they did, he decided to take it slower this time...

_That would have been the ideal idea in the first place, dorkwad._

His eyes flickered around. There was a small tray, balanced atop of a pole. Not only that, there was a crummy, out of date measuring stick, an old scale, as well as a small clipboard with letters and numbers that swam before the young teens eyes.

"Where am I?" he muttered. Shouldn't he be in an alley? And _dead?_

"Hello, there!" came a cheery voice. "You were knocked out for some time, there. I'm surprised you even woke up at all!"

At the door was a girl, just a smidgen taller than Randy. She had a similar hair color to Randy's own, but slightly duller. Her vibrant blue eyes looked scarily like his own before the Incident. She wore a white coat over a yellow dress, with striped tights.

"Hello, again." she smiled slightly, revealing white teeth, a few not quite so straight than Randy would have thought. "My name is Theresa."

Theresa? _Where _had he heard that name before? Seeing the concentration written on his face, and the way that his eyebrows knit together, as well as how tense he became, made her realize what he was thinking about.

"Theresa Fowler. You wouldn't remember me, anyway."

"Where _have _I heard your name before?" Randy asked. He didn't know it, but being around this girl made him feeling slightly better, making him forget the pain in his arm.

Theresa walked over to where he sat, checking his arm and a few other places on his body as she talked. Amazingly, what she said was not something Randy expected to hear from her.

"Remember in preschool, when some kids and their parents went missing?" she tapped his knee, and watched in satisfaction as his knee kicked reflexivly.

Randy nodded.

"Okay, so I was one of those kids. I knew that McFist would make some bull-shit excuse as to why we all disappeared, but it wasn't true. In truth, we were taken to a room; drink this, it'll make the pain go away," she handed Randy a small cup of pinkish liquid. "When we got there, before something came into the room, my mother hid me in a corner of the room, and hid me. I don't know what happened, but before she disappeared, she said to come to a certain place at a certain time."

"To meet up with someone, I'm guessing?" Randy sniffed the liquid; he wasn't very willing to drink this. Yet he did, and made sure that it did not make sure any got on his tongue as much as he could.

"Exactly. So, when I got there, there were a few others. Debbie Kang, Dough," both groaned, remembering what a killjoy Dough was. "Okay, okay, so sure he was there, but he was all silent. Well, when we went on our first missions, Dough..." she seemed to have a catch in her throat. "Dough didn't make it back. We found out later that a robot figured him out. His body was placed in the middle of the city. McFist went on and on about how that was what happened if you didn't obey him. How it was the Ninja's fault."

Theresa stopped talking. An awkward silence fell over the two, and Theresa quickly finished her duities. She watched as Randy fidgited around quietly, not really willing to break the quiet. She checked Randy's bandages, seeing that a gross, yellow pus was coming from the wound as she removed his bandages. Taking the scissors from nearby, she cleared her throat.

"Er, Randy, you don't mind if I cut your sweater, do you?" she asked quietly.

"No, not really. Just a cheap piece of fabric, anyway," mumbled the boy.

Theresa nodded. She took the scissors, and cut carefully along the seams on his sleeves. Might as well make it even, cause why not? She hesitated before taking the cleaning alcohol; Randy seemed lost in his own world at the moment. Taking the moment to quickly pour it on, she did not account on Randy snapping back his arm and trying _very _hard not to curse in front of a lady.

"Will you _sit still?_" Theresa giggled, grabbing his arm as she tried to keep pouring the alcohol on the wound.

_Damn, these kids are funny. Back to Nomi, Daiku, Lee, and Natalie, shall we?_

"So you're saying that the Sorcerer has Marci, who is McFists wife?" asked Lee.

"Correct." Natalie nodded, her shaved piece of hair shining every now and then as she did so.

"And the Sorcerer is using her as a bargaining chip-" Daiku started.

"As a hostage." the green-and-purple haired girl corrected.

"-As a hostage in order for McFist to work harder?"

"Correct. So while he'll be working himself into insanity, the Sorcerer will be sitting ugly."

"I've never heard _that_ one before," snorted Nomi.

A knock at the door startled about half of the people in the room; it was only Theresa, with a grin on her face and a sparkle in her eye. She leaned against the doorway as the four in the room stared at her.

"Anything you need, Fowler?" Daiku asked, setting down his empty cup.

"Actually, I think you guys can handle Randy now. Also, you owe him a new jacket, or so he says."

She walked away giggling, leaving Daiku, Natalie, and Lee to look to eachother before talking again. Nomi, however, had a curiosity that had to be sated. Slipping out of the others' grasp, he was just about to make his way down to the room Randy was in when an arm wrapped around his neck and he was being given a noogie.

"Daiku! Ack! Let me go!" Nomi growled angerly.

He was met with a laugh, and was finally released. "I really like the new look, Nomi."

"It's your fault. Hey, maybe you're so gay that you could be a stylist! I mean, you already got women falling for you as it is." smirked Nomi.

The younger was met with a scowl. You could say that Daiku had been met with many almost stalkerish, wistful women whom wanted a date with him, or wanted to share a bed with him. He would _very much _rather fall in love, the traditional way rather than the stupid dating sights that advertisments were always talking about.

Nomi rolled his eyes playfulling, raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down.

"You know I was joking."

"Your joke made no sense."

"I knew that."

_He totally didn't._

"No you didn't." Daiku smirked.

"You know," Nomi commented as he began to walk down the hall again," with that hair, you look like a girl."

"Ah, what?! You're lying!"

**_A/N: Might as well end it here. I really love these two nerds! Daiku belongs to Chiwawa Rocks, the AUs to Arrival-Layne, Nomi to Not Nights, and RC9GN to whoever came up with it. Also, Lee belongs to Detentionaire, Natalie to me. Like how I added in Theresa? NO, THERE WILL BE NO FOWLHAM! And holy shit, over 2,000 words..._**


	4. Boys and Girls Don't Mix

**_A/N: I know that I haven't been writing lately, but that's my fault. I've had school that's been... stressful... to say in the least. Not only that, but I just can't find something in the dark corners of my mind in order to put down on paper. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everyone and everything belongs to those whom they belong to._**

McFist was a man who would do anything to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Randy Cunningham, at the moment. Before, it was Lee Ping, and not only him, Marcie. He missed his bright-eyed, blonde haired gal, who was able to be his rock, no, his _mountain, _that he held onto during those first few years of when he decided to put his foot down, refusing to let anyone in or out.

After all, if everyone was brainwashed to be obedient and to buy his products only, then no one could have a pure heart and be the next Ninja, right?

His first killing had been normal, the vomiting and nausea, the blood on his hands and his eyes staring in disbelief as he stared at the body of a fifteen-year-old boy, with red hair and brilliant green eyes. The room was bland, with no windows in order to keep the _true _story going out into the public. That McFist couldn't be trusted. Then he would loose his power, and everything would fall apart.

The boy's stomach was slashed open, a few tenderails of red stank circling within the pinkish guts. McFist dry-heaved again. He felt two arms wrap around his chest, constricting. He took Marcie's hands and squeezed them, still staring at the body. At the _teenaged boy. _That he _killed._

In disgust, he tossed away the Ninja's sword, coated with blood. Marcie took his head and angled it to her, making him look at her. She rubbed her smooth thumb along his cheek, her pale skin becoming red like much of the room.

"How could you have known?" she murmered. "How could you have known...?"

McFist jolted upright. His breathing was ragged, he clutched his chest. As he felt around the bed, he remembered; Marcie was gone, with the Sorcerer, and he could do _nothing _about it!

He was sitting up in bed, alone, with no one there. It was present time, and yet he remained uneasy, as if he would walk out, go to the nearest window, and see the previous Ninja defeating the robot that Viceroy had sent out, the one he ordered to be built in order to catch the Ninja. He felt as if he could stop everything, do anything to get his Marcie back.

The memory came unbidden to his mind. It had began as such a _perfect __day, _and that should have been his first clue. The sky too perfectly blue, too perfectly cloudless, the grass to perfectly green, the town so perfectly quiet. Those were all clues as to what he should have guessed what would happen in the future. So near in the future.

Marcie had kissed his cheek and sent him off with some lunch she made, a sandwhich with a few other treats, reminding him to come back by dinner and not to stay out late.

He never accounted that she would take it into her own hands that she would bring him his tie, which he forgot in haste as the alarm went off late. Children walked and played as he drove by, some pointing and staring in awe at the limo. Not everyone was rich, so a limo was a luxury. A thing not everyone was meant to have. He ignored the children, and within fifteen minutes was in his office, calling the Sorcerer.

McFist had been giddy, what had happened in the night so _massive _in his plans that he might as well get the superpower now. The Ninja was tied up, staring dejectedly at the tank as it filled with green smoke, before revealing the man that the Ninja had been working to defeat.

The Sorcerer. All green skin and white eyes were staring down in surprise at the Ninja, who glared angerly at the man. The white eyes turned to McFist, who surpressed the urge to shudder. Those e_yes..._

"Y-You _caught _the _Ninja?_" he asked, disbelief clouding his face like an ugly cloud.

"Yep! Caught him _all _by myself!" If McFist were to say one thing that kept with him through everything, it would be to take credit about everything good, everything that would result in a prize.

Viceroy snorted, poking the Ninja here and there to test him, seeing if anything (which they all highly doubted) was wrong with him. Nothing.

"FINALLY!" shouted the man dressed in rags. "Now, _rid the world of him, _McFist! So that way, I can be _free!_"

McFist paused, frozen to the spot. "Y-You mean, _killing _him?!"

Viceroy's jaw dropped open, his eyes as wide as they can go. Capturing the Ninja was one thing. Killing him was another entirely.

"Yes, McFist, I mean _killing _him. How _else _do you think that I can be _free_!"

As if by magic, which it probably was, a knife appeared in McFist's hands. The man's hands shook a little as he strode over to the Ninja, not meeting his eyes as he took off the mask. A paniked noise came from the smaller male, who then began to struggle against his chains. For a second, McFist met his green eyes.

He regretted it immeadietly.

_Please don't do this, _they pleaded. _Don't do this, please. I don't want to die._

The knife made a _shing _noise as it went through the boy's stomach, an inch past his spine, and then through his skin, both layers of them. The Ninja's eyes widened, the life acting as a light, quickly blinking out as the knife, once more, went through his body, but this time through his heart.

At the Sorcerer's orders, he slit open the boy, revealing his organs. It seemed like hours before the Sorcerer ended his 'call'. As soon as the gas was out of sight and the tube clean once more, McFist vomited. Viceroy had left, already figuring out what was going to happen in the room and why.

Then Marcy came in, just as the Sorcerer called back to gloat. He witnessed the small acts of love between the two and got it in his insane mind to take Marcie, hide her in the Land of Shadows.

And so, on that day, McFist became a broken man.

That had been three years ago. And now look at the town, the place he had vented his wrath on. It was a place crawling with violent and mindless people, and quite a few sick or diseased. McFist stared at the three photos on the desk. One photo had the picture of a boy, aged 15. He had red hair covered with a cap, black peaking out from his neck. His brown eyes stared up at the camera, smirking at it. He held something that said '1153 p. a'. No one knew what it meant, and no one would. The boy wore a red scarf and a black jacket, and McFist barely saw that the boy was flipping him off.

The next photo next to that one was of, again, a boy, aged a few years older than the previous. This one had striking resemblance to the first boy, only he had a small amount of blue within his black mane of hair. He, too, was smirking, two robots behind him. He had blood on his chin and black jacket, as well as on his red scarf. You could just barely see it, though. His black and red shirt stuck out like a sore thumb, reveling him for what he was. He, too, had handsome brown eyes. They stared right into the camera, as if he could see you. '1154 p. b' was what the sign had.

Onto the third photo. Unlike the others, this one was of a girl, only she dressed like a boy. It was a full body photo, and the girl had her arms crossed over her unfairly large chest. She looked to be 14. She glared at the camera, flipping it off with her right hand. She bared her teeth, scowling. She wore a red scarf as well, with a short black tank top with black pants and dull red boots. Her bright black hair did her favors, and her large blue doe eyes held secrets and hatred. '1155 p.c'.

Above, in large letters, were their nicknames. For the red-haired boy, it was "The Taz". The black haired boy was "The Serpent", and the girl was "The Raven". They were all known criminals, their locations unknown. McFist slammed his hand down on the table. Where _were_ they?! If they could find _them, _they found the _hive..._

_******Meanwhile...*****_

Lee Ping, Natalie, and a mysterious figure stood in the small room, which held a small music box atop a larger box that looked to be a gift. Currently, Natalie sat on said large box. Her eyes watched the two boys in front of her, and she scowled darkly, already drawing in breath to start yelling at the two.

"Before you get mad," Lee said quickly, holding up his hands. "Do you promise not to tell Nomi and Daiku?"

She glared, but grumbled,"Fine. I promise I won't tell."

The two boys visually relaxed, the elder boy's pinkie looping with the younger's. She looked to the two, and stood, walking straight in front of the taller male. She poked her forefinger into his chest, and began to rant and nag.

"Just _what _were you two thinking of, going outside! Not only that, but on a _leasurly __stroll! _We are the _most wanted criminals _in Norrisville! I get that you two want to continue to go out, but this is _not the way to do it! _You could have gotten Lee killed, Chase! And then how would you feel then?!"

This newly apointed 'Chase' lowered his head in shame. He couldn't bear to think of the thought of loosing Lee, let along in such horrid ways that he heard. He took Lee's hand fully, squeezing it.

"And _you, _Lee!" Natalie rounded on him, hands clenched into fists. "You are _smarter than this!_ There are more than just robots out there, young man! There are cyborges, robots that look like humans, murderers, theives, and even eyeballs out of their sockets; and no, don't ask!" she rolled her eyes. "Also! Don't whine and say 'but we're highly trained, we can take anyone we meet!'. You wish to know what I think?! You really want to know?! Too bad! I want you two to think of this _highly! _There _are_ people out there who want to kill you! There are people out there who would gladly rip out your throat in order to gain a few silver pennies. Not only that, but there is _McFist, _with cameras everywhere you look and eyes and ears in places you never think to look in! And you want to know what you just did-"

Chase tried to interrupt her,"We were being-"

"Chase, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE BEING CAREFUL! GODDAMMIT, I want you to realize how much _danger _you just put yourselves into just now! Do you understand the severity of the situation? _Do you?! _No, you don't! That's my entire _point, _boys! And you know what," she stopped, panting, staring at them with angry eyes. "You two are on dishes, moping, and even window cleaning duty. I don't want to hear and if and or but, and if I do, so help you if I hear _one _complaint! Understood?!"

"Understood, sir, er, ma'am?" Chase looked awkward as he saluted, Lee following in his lead quickly looking very nervous and scared.

She chewed them out for about three more hours, went over the rules with them again, and then made them recite them. This took a total of six hours.

"Dismissed." she finally said.

They left quickly, and as soon as they managed to get to their shared room, Lee began to complain, resting his head on his lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat, his only proof that Chase was alive and well.

"Aw, man! Kitchen and window duty? Those are the _lowest jobs!_" he whined, sighing as Chase lifted Lee's hand to his lips and kissed the back of Lee's hand.

"Calm down, _ai._ You will stress yourself more than neccessary, and I must agree with Natalie, we were being a tiny bit careless. We must be more careful in the future."

"The _far _future. Being grounded from going outside _sucks!_"

Chase snikered, and Lee growled out,"Don't you dare-"

"If you wish to know of something that really sucks, then maybe you should suck-"

Lee shut him up with a kiss, muttering in his ear,"If you say what I think you were going to say, then you will say goodbye to sleeping with me for as long as we aren't allowed to go outside, and I will make it my job to turn you on so much that you will be begging every day for me to release you. And I will always say no."

Chase shuddered thinking of that, and rubbed small circles in his smaller lover's back, his voice slurring and making his words almost incoheret.

"You do, and as soon as you allow me to, you will regret it dearly. Understood?"

Both boys smiled wolfishly, both muttering,"Understood."

**_****With Nomi and Daiku~*****_**

Randy was stretched out over his cot, mutter small incoheret words in his sleep as the Norisu brothers stared down at him with quizzical expressions. Daiku was amazed that this boy was the one with the pure heart, looking as dirty and gruffy as the rest of the damn town. However, Nomi was confused. He felt a pain in his chest, something snap, you could say. He placed his hand on his heart and continuted to stared.

"Are you alright, Nomi?" Daiku questioned, seeing Nomi's troubled expression on the smaller male's face. "Is something troubling you?"

Nomi shook his head, returning to the real world. He felt the strange sensation in his chest disappear, and he shook his head again to clear it. "No, no, I'm fine. Just felt a moment of sickness is all."

Daiku was about to comment on this when they heard the familiar metal armed knock made by their mechanic, Cam. Cam had lost both his arms in a bomb explosion, and thankfully he had thought of this. Beforehand, he had been working on two metal arms based on a kindergarden drawing from his friend, Holger. He only got one finished, and was lucky he could use both his arms equally.

But Holger...

Holger was gone. The spunky, tall, forein teenager had been killed in the bomb. While Cam had gotten off easy, it was still hard to take the news sometimes when Cam thought of Holger's death.

"Yeah, uh, amigos, Natalie is playin' her Slow Down song again. Can one of you ese's go tell her to stop, por favor?" he was wiping his hands on a rag, which needed cleaning. Grease was smudged here and there, and he wore a small coat.

"I'll go do it. Make sure he doesn't wake up." Daiku got up, nodding to Nomi as he did so.

Daiku climbed the stairs to Natalie's room, hearing the song already. He hadn't expected her movements, however.

"**_Breathe me in, breathe me out, the musics got me going, no stopin till the mornin," _**Daiku blushed heavily as he saw Natalie dancing in nothing but her bra and underpants, twisting her body this way and that. "**_How did I do it? I-i-it's the cataracks. hahaha!" _**

Natalie froze as she saw Daiku there, looking at the ground. She screamed and began to assault Daiku with her assortment of pillows. "Oh my god, get _out! Oh my god!_"

Daiku ran off, and glared harshly at Cam, who was laughing and smirking. He was almost done laughing. However, when he saw Daiku's ruffled state, he started laughing harder.

"H-H-Have a good look, ese?" Cam asked.

One look from Daiku had Cam running for his life as a certain red-haired boy chased after him, swinging a pipe he had found in Cam's direction and declaring war.

**_A/N: Oops, my hand slipped. No, Lee and 'Chase' the Serpent, are not brothers. I like this shipping really badly, and yeah. No, I am not shipping Daiku with Natalie, but the bra and undewear scene was too funny to ignore, so I did it. The end. Not really._**


	5. A Life I Don't Remember

_**A/N: I think that it would be good that Randy had a nightmare of his past which he doesn't remember consiously. I don't own anything. Also, there is how Natalie came to be and how Natalie and Daiku met. Also what happened to Cam. People go to who they were created.**_

Randy was hiding; had been for a long time. He could feel it in his bones, but he dared not say a single word of it as a dark entity passed by his hiding place. He heard shouting, almost crying out as he heard a small, shrill voice scream out the word,"Mommy!". He _knew _that voice, but from where? He heard more shouts, and some thumps. Then all he heard was silence. If it was possible, the silence was more terrifying than the screaming.

He wrapped his small arms tightly around his knees, resting his head on them. There were blankets all around him, even in front of him. He felt safer here, as if the monster outside couldn't find him, wrapped in all these blankets. Mommy had always said that blankets were friends that protected them. He held a small red blanket, a special one his mother had gotten for him for his birthday. He couldn't see the features of said doll.

He hugged it close, feeling as if the magic was working. He held it close, the warmth seeping from it even if he couldn't feel it. A spider crawled over his hand, and he yelped, slapping it before accidentally kicking the wall next to him. The door crashed open, blankets scattering all around.

It had found him. The thing looked like a person, only it wore black pants, shirt, socks and shoes, and a mask. Randy could just barely see the dark hair that peeked out. Then, like static from a video, the person changed, turning into a green man with pupiless, white eyes. Again, it was like an old tv, glitching as it returned to the dark person.

"There you are, you little _twerp!_" screamed the dark entity.

Randy screamed, dashing out from between the thing's legs. A hand grasped his forearm, wrenching it back as Randy felt a sharp object pressed against his temple. A scream came from him as the thing pressed harder, before a tenderil of blackness dripeed into and around his eyes, rendering him vulnrable and sightless. A dozen images passed through his mind like a movie; a small girl with purple hair and vibrant blue eyes. He tried to look at the girl directly, but the picture changed quickly.

Another girl who had dark crimpson hair, and she was crying. She held a small body to her, the tears streaming down her face as he heard the same word again.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" It chilled him.

Then a fire, hot and wide, jumped in front of Randy, swallowing the two children in it's path of destruction and death. Then there was a woman with black hair, narrow, black eyes, and a lovely figure. But she, too, vanished and took another form. This woman had vibrant red hair, and her brown eyes were panicked. She was surrounded by trees, and there was black smoke coming from behind a canopy of those trees. She looked to Randy, shoving a small body into his arms as she coughed.

"Take your brother and get far, far away from here, Daiku!" she said, hurridly. "Your sisters and brothers are still in there, and he might get you!"

"Mama, no! You can't go! You'll die! If not by the fire, then by him!" Randy sobbed.

The woman kneeled down, sighing heavily. "Daiku, listen to me." she looked at him sadly. "I wasn't going to live much longer anyway. But your brothers and sisters need to live, even if I have to give my own life."

"But Mama-"

"Nomi is going to need you, Daiku. Stay here, please! And if I'm not back in a half hour... then you know what to do." she kissed Randy's forehead, and ran back to the smoke.

The smoke clouded his vision, and he heard the small boy, Nomi, cry in his arms. Eventually, he couldn't see at all, and it suffocated him.

He felt hands shaking him, and then he returned to his world again. He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was a dark figure above him, staring at him intently. He screamed, lashing out, thrashing, putting up a fight.

His feet hit the ground; he tumbled off the cot, bypassing the person and making a run for the door. He _had _to get away; the dark entity would hurt him if they got him. His breath came out in pants, his throat and lungs hurt from the screaming, and he barely felt the wound on his left arm nor the wet liquid on his cheek. He stumbled like a drunk person, and constantly shoved things to the floor.

And then he was tackled to the ground, and he fought desperatly, but weakly. He never was trained in any way before, and that was certainly hindering him as he spoke. He found his arms pinned by hands, his kicking legs held down by other legs. He lashed out with his only weapon; his teeth, but he knew that it wouldn't do much harm to the person.  
>He was uncomfortable, and he made this well known by trying to bite the person. It took about five minutes before the words that this person was speaking penetrated his mind, which was clouded with terror and horrors.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Stop struggling, you're safe!" the person shouted. "Will you _stop trying to bite me?!_"

Randy replied with biting a finger that got too close for his comfort until he tasted blood. It was only then he stopped struggling, glaring up, calming himself.

"God, finally..." the person grumbled angerly.

Randy was thankful that he wasn't staring. The person that was currently straddling his hips ('Totally not sexual, remember, you bit him...' Randy thought) had vibrant red hair, which was in a small ponytail. He had onyx eyes, which were staring at him every now and then, always returning to his bleeding thumb. Randy looked to see that the boy looked to be a blush on his cheeks, but said boy turned away, standing up.

"Get up," the boy ordered.

Randy didn't question it, instead obeying while keeping his eyes on the red-haired boy. He saw that this boy wasn't wearing a McHoodie, nor McJeans or McShoes or anything! He wore a brandless red shirt, a red scarf, dull red sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a black hoodie. He had a few choice tools on his belt, but Randy would never be able to guess why there was a bamboo flute on there.

"You're not gonna _bite _me again, are you?" the onyx-eyed boy asked, eyeing Randy wearily.

Realizing what happened, he frowned and looked away, refusing to answer the question directly. "Didn't your mom tell you not to shake a person awake when they're having a nightmare?"

The boy snorted, replying with,"She's dead."

Nodding slightly, Randy got up, brushing off the dirt that was nonexsistant. He saw that the boy that had pinned him down was slightly taller than him, and Randy scratched his arm slightly. He missed his sleeves. Without them, he felt vulnrable.

He felt like a freak, you could say. His arms were skinny, and his bones seemingly the only thing he was made out of.

Randy peeked at Nomi's thumb. He smirked, which Nomi couldn't see, and said,"You know, my saliva could be poisonous."

Nomi's face was priceless, then he looked angry as he smacked Randy upside the head, who was laughing. Randy realized that he hadn't laughed in so long. He quickly grew somber when he remembered why. It was wierd, how he got so comfortable around this boy, and yet he barely knew him.

It was quiet for a moment, neither wanting to mention the nightmare that had, just five moments before, caused Nomi to become bitten. They stayed very quiet, Randy finding a loose tile to pick at and Nomi deciding to stare at Randy oh-so-subtly.

"You're Nomi, aren't you?" Randy asked when he collected himself, had gathered enough courage to break the silence.

Nomi was slightly confused at Randy's change of attitude, but shrugged. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Randy decided not to mention his nightmare, so he said instead, "Sorry for biting your thumb, I'm a little loopy. Maybe it was because a crazy phycopath was trying to pour some shit from hell on my arm and it poisoned me."

Nomi went along with Randy's joke, smiling oh-so-slightly. "Oh, you mean Theresa?"

"Boys, I heard that..." came a familiar voice from the doorway. Both boys froze as they oh so slowly turned to see Theresa standing at the doorway.

They smiled nervously, saying,"Hi, Theresa..."

**With Daiku and Natalie...**

The two eldest were on a fence post, staring down at a beautiful, green garden. Natalie was slightly misty-eyed, her short hair slightly flapping in the wind while her underside long hair fluttered in the wind. Her blue eyes searched through the garden, looking as if there were tears in her eyes. Daiku was alerted that she was crying when he heard a sniffle.

The weather was fine, so other than crying, there was nothing else to make her sniffle. He looked to her, taking in her red scarf, the dyed green and purple hair, the black jeans and shirt she wore. She caught Daiku staring at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" she grumbled, hiccuping. "It's just... this garden and I have history. A little too much you could say."

Daiku nodded, bringing her in closly. "I know," he replied, looking down at the Tiger Lilies. "We met here, remember?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I remember, cause it was so funny. I mean, I never knew that your arm could bend like _that~"_

A punch on her arm greeted her.

**_10 years ago..._**

McFist was a man who believed in chances, then. The town was bustling and happy, but there was still that small percent that couldn't eat. So McFist gave those people a garden. Small problem; he plopped it down and expected _them _to care for it, for _them _to pay for the seeds, the tools when they couldn't even pay for food.

So you could say that when the garden, which was once choked with weeds and dying plants, began to become clear and filled with plant life, would raise some suspition. McFist sent guards to guard the garden, to see who was planting and doing their best to help the poor.

After all, who would help _them?_

Turns out, a girl who was supposedly killed when she was a baby.

She was dragged to McFist's office, forced to face him. She refused to give him her name, only calling herself ,"The Raven". From there on, she clammed up, and was forced to be released later on. She repeatedly returned to the garden, the guards being forced to let her past. The poor thanked her, even gave her things that she knew they couldn't give. So, of course, she would turn down the gifts.

It just to happened that Daiku was passing by on a mission that he found Natalie, known then as 'The Raven'. He was on the same post, looking down at her when he somehow lost his balance. He flailed his arms, trying to balance, but failed miserably. This ended up with him falling to the ground, twisting his arm.

"Ow, fuck!" he cried out.

A rustle in the strawberry bushes before a little girl with black hair and blue eyes peeked out at Daiku.

"State your business in this garden," she said calmly, holding a hoe in her hand, which she raised. Upon noticing his arm, she dropped it and walked over to him.

She had obviously been homeless. Her hoodie was a wreck, her shoes falling apart, shirt almost see-through, and her pants full of holes. Her hair that was in pigtails were messy, and ovbiously dirty with dirt and maybe her own blood. Her eyes stared deeply at him. Daiku stayed put, feeling the soft dirt beneath him and noticing the beautiful edible flowers around him. He looked to the girl, who was untwisting his arm slowly.

She looked to be at peace, although her face was dirty and scraped up. She had a small tan, and Daiku noticed that she had freckles. Her eyes darted to him for half a second before returning to his arm. His eyes studied her up and down; she looked sickly, and too thin for an about 10-year-old girl. At her age, she should be eating about half her weight in food.

"Your arm is broken. Smooth move, guy. Falling off the fence like that," her voice made him look back to her face.

She was staring at him, waiting for him to answer. Her eyes pleaded with him to make a conversation, to help her shift off this uncomfortable silence. She looked sad that they weren't talking easily, so that must mean that people felt comfortable around her.

He honestly wouldn't be surprised, she gave off a nice aura. And yet, he couldn't help but feel pity for her. She was around ten, and she was at home in a _garden. _She didn't have a mother around her, from what he knew, nor a father. No siblings, either, or else he would have seen them. Yet all he saw were fruit and veggies, some flowers, just things you would normally find in a garden.

_She's part of the garden, dummy._

He winced as one of his bones let out a sickening _snap. _The small girl winced, too, muttering a sorry. She pulled out two bamboo sticks, as well as a long strip of white cloth from her pocket, which Daiku noted mentally.

"I'm the Raven, by the way," she whispered. "You can call me Raven."

"Alright," Daiku agreed. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," she said, matter-of-factly. "The computers at the library come in handy. Also this old laptop I have." she nodded to a blue bag, which leaned against the fence that surrounded the garden. Daiku could barely see the buldge of a corner of said laptop.

He smiled slightly, keeping his arm in place while he slightly slid away. "Alright, then. I have a question for you, Raven."

"Go ahead and ask," she placed Daiku's arm on her leg, straightning it out while she alined the two bamboo sticks, one on either side.

As she wrapped it all together with the white fabric, Daiku asked," Where are your parents?"

Raven got very, very still. She closed her mouth (which had been open in concentration) until her lips were a thin line. She moved her eyes up as she met Daiku's yellow ones, and she had the look of fire, pain, and sadness in the two clear, colored orbs.

"Do not ask me of my parents. They, they-" she sniffled slightly, quickly tying the knot in Daiku's make-shift cast thing, standing up quickly. "I have to go."

She walked quickly to her backpack, swiping it up as she dashed. Daiku chased after her, having a very bad feeling that if she managed to get over the fence, something bad would happen to her.

Just as she got to the gate, Daiku grabbed her wrist, lips in a tight line, much like hers. She whirled around in order to smack him, or something, her arms up in order to protect herself.

"Raven, I wish to extend an inventation on behalf as payment for fixing my arm," Daiku said quickly.

Her eyes widened, the brilliant moon shining brightly and reflecting in them. Her whole body became lax, and she turned to him fully. She bent her neck in order to see him, and saw nothing but truth in his eyes.

"Y-You mean it?" she asked, reaching out to clutch onto the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"Yes, I would never lie to those who did nothing but help me." he bowed respectfully, and she smiled just a little.

However, when he bent back to his normal shape (a stick like figure XD), he found a warm presence hugging his legs. He looked down and saw Raven hugging his legs. It was about five minutes before he felt the tears soaking into his jeans. Bending down, he patted her back gently.

"Please, please, please take me with you," Raven quietly whimpered. "Please don't leave me here alone..."

Daiku felt his heart break as he realized that her parents abandoned her. That they were probably too selfish to care and feed for her, so they dumped her here, where she quickly grew an attachment to said garden. So, in a way, he could say, the _garden _was her _parents._

He picked her up, his mind conjuring for half a moment a memory; him carrying his brother away from a burning building, the soot staining their lungs, eyes, and clothes, the smokey scent burying it in their hair. Rubbing her back now, he strod to the gate of the garden, ducking under the radar of the guards. He saw how tiny she way, how her clothes barely fit her and how the lights cast shadows across her face.

Slowly, she fell asleep, becoming limp in his arms. As the shadows cloaked them, his mind went into overdrive as he wrapped the small girl in his jacket. She needed it more than he did.

_How will Nomi react to this? Would he even let me join us?' _Just as quickly as those thoughts came, they went. Normally, Nomi was stoick and indepent, caring for seemingly no one but himself. That was parshly Daiku's fault; he had been tough on Nomi since their parents and siblings died, so of course he would become snarky.

But nevertheless, Nomi did love _children _to death. They were adorable, not ones to judge, and were kind and cheerful. This caused Nomi to be almost magnetically drawn to children whenever they were around, and you could just barely see the love and admiration in his eyes, even for a fleeting moment.

"Don't worry," he whispered to the Raven, spotting Nomi's sillouette ahead. "We'll take care of you."

**_Now..._**

"Yeah," Daiku said, staring up at the moon, then at the glistening red strawberries. He entwined Natalie's fingers with his, seeing the large difference in the sizes of their hands. "This garden _does _have a lot of history."

"Told you," Natalie whispered, leaning on Daiku. "And hey, maybe boys and girls didn't mix back then. I mean, you were pretty cold."

"And _you _refused to tell me your real name until six months after we met." Daiku jabbed back.

"Touche," Natalie said, keeping her chin up and not looking to him.

Daiku let out a breathless chuckle, staring up at the moon. It looked so...so... peaceful. He glanced to Natalie, noticing a strange look on her face. She fell quiet as the moonlite night lulled her to a small sleep. The last thing she saw before the blackness consumed her were the stars, which twinkled and promised hope and peace before they winked out, the green gas substance covering them as calmly as a mother covering her children.

**And with Cam...**

Cam cranked the tune slightly higher, 'Whattya Want From Me' playing softly around his workspace. He buried his newly-skin grafted fingers through his hair. Man, on days like this, he really missed Holger. He held a notebook in his hands, the pencil hovering over the blank page. His face contorted, trying to think of an invention that would help them in this silent war.

But his mind came up with nothing. It was too cobwebed with grief and sadness to think of what were usually endless supplies of inventions. He really missed Holger.

Lee was still here; he was passed out on the couch in Cam's space. Said couch was old, covered in holes, plaid, and very ugly. Yet no matter how many times Natalie told him to throw it out, he just _couldn't. _He didn't know why, it was just full of memories and surprisingly comfortable. Also, he keeps finding surprising amounts of money in it when he digs through it, which then goes to building more weapons.

Lee's boyfriend Chase was out on a mission for supplies, seeing as how Natalie had currently eaten all their chocolate to sooth some cramps, which Cam didn't get. How does chocolate help anything?

Cam was just lonely, he guessed. Lonely, cold, and hungry. The bump on his head made nothing better, throbbing in memory of his mistake when going against Daiku and playing a prank on him. You know, for a matchmaker, he sure did get hurt a lot. Sure, tricking Daiku into going upstairs just in time to see Natalie in her underwear was hilarious, but also dangerous on his part. This he learned quickly when Daiku chased him down with nothing but a pipe. Yes he should have known not to play a prank on the basically-a-ninja-like-Chase, but he couldn't help it.

He got into trouble without Holger stuffing a consiousness into his mind, making him second-guess himself. Or something else.

Holger would have been helping him, telling him of all the secret hideouts in their base that Daiku didn't know about, which would have given Daiku time to calm down and you know, not _hit him in the head with a pipe!_ But Holger, he remembered, was gone. It hit him like a slap in the face; worse, actually, and now, more than ever, he missed the big blonde-haired idiot.

He would always have been smiling, joking around, eating wierd sandwhiches, the usual for Holg. But that would have been enough. But McFist just _had _to make sure that they were going to die. He just _had _to drop that bomb on the trap schoolhouse! And Holger paid the price for Cam's stupid decision.

For once in his life, Cam wished he had shoved Holger to the side when the long-haired boy was running to the schoolhouse. He wished he died instead of Holger.

"Lee?" he called quietly, looking over his shoulder. He sounded brokenhearted, which wakened Lee furthur, untangling his limbs from the pillows and sitting up.

"Hmm?" he hummed, raking a hand through his red hair.

"Do you miss Holger?"

Silence for about three mineuts. Lee was sitting up, looking at his shoes. He, too, had a pained expression painted on his faced. It happened whenever Holger was mentioned, because the trio had became a duo on Holger's birthday. And now, his death day.

"Yes. I do. Quite a lot, actually."

"Me too, ese. Me too."

Silence filled the small space, before Cam felt himself fall asleep slowly. "Me too."

**_A/N: Some more on Natalie, rushed through at parts, but a small amount of Randicon if you squint. Hope you love it, or like it a bit. I don't care, I'm really tired._**


	6. Meeting Nightmare

_**A/N: I see Natalie talking to no one, but is truely a dead someone. Also, more Randy and Nomi. I think I haven't seen them enough, and homework sucks right now.**_

Nomi and Randy sat in the room, just chatting. The tile was cold, and it seeped through the purple-haired teen's jeans. Randy was trying to get used to being here, ignoring the pain in his arm that was rearing its ugly head again. He winced a bit, but instead listened to Nomi, who was merely truly introducing himself. Randy sat staring at him, finding his mind wandering back to his nightmare. Who was that woman that was in his dream?

Now his head ached, and he forced himself to stop thinking about that and lighten the mood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small drop of blood on the floor from when he bit Nomi. Shrugging at whatever Nomi had said, he found a tophat. He snatched it down and examined it.

"So, what's this whole thing about," he twirled the tophat around his fingers. "Selling tophats?"

Nomi chuckled a humorless laugh, standing up and stretching as he glanced at said hat. "No, not selling tophats," he replied, snatching the hat away from Randy and replacing it. "But it's pretty much what you would call a 'criminal railroad'."

Nomi began to walk out, Randy hot on his heels in order to get information. After all, it's not everyday that you get shot, wake up in a strange place, and then bite a (admittedly cute) person. Randy blushed at his last thought and pulled the hoodie he still had over his head. Anyway, criminal railroad. A place where criminals would hide, plan, and try to defy McFist. Usually, the buildings would look like any other; grey, and nothing too noticable.

This building must be the same; unnoticed, abandoned, but lively on the inside. It looked like all the rest; grey, bland walls and white tile floors in the hallways. The 'medical room' must have been a fairly large closet, due to the smallness. As Randy passed rooms, he saw that they were each... lived in. In one room he passed, there was a whole shelf of manga, most Naruto, with an orange carpet, and black walls.

There were many colors of many walls he passed. Blue, red, green, pink, purple, magenta, marine, and so much more. Some floors had carpets, others didn't. Some showed what the owner was like, and others were bland, as if the owner wasn't there. They passed a certain room which had a lot of hair products and old, wierd rotting sandwhiches. There was a picture and two words on the door.

**_Holger's Room. _**

Nomi fell silent as he looked at the door. A certain sadness was held in length about this door in his eyes, and he slowly closed the door. Taking a sticker out of his pocket, he stuck it to the door.

**_Deceased._**

Randy knew what that meant, and the two must have been close for Nomi to be this sad. It was like a family member must have passed away. The two moved on, the awkwardness of the situation hanging like a heavy cloud as they continued to pass doors. Randy made a mental habit of counting the doors, his hood obscuring some of his vision.

"How many criminals do you have here?" the blue-eyed teen asked, eyes wide as he passed the fiftieth room. After all, he'd been apparently lied to all his life, his hero wasn't what he thought. "And don't say complicated. There's too many people who do that."

"Not complicated," Nomi said, turning and drawing his fingers out in a pinching figure like he would if a piece of string were in his hand. The red-head shuddered as if he was trying to shake something off. "It's amazingly easy to understand."

Randy waited as Nomi smirked down at him. He frowned deeply, staring back with a darker intensity through his purple bangs. He growled a bit before he rolled his eyes again.

"Are you going to _tell _me?" Randy finally snapped.

"Only if you ask," Nomi said innocently, which to Randy seemed cocky.

Randy growled again, prepaired to retort when a girl appeared, singing,"Welcome to the nightmare, in my head! Say hello, to something scary! The monster, in your bed, just give in, you won't be so-rry!" She smiled at Randy, who shivered.

He took a step back, knowing who it was. She was called Nightmare, same as the song that she sings every time she killed someone. She was African-American, with black eyes, and curly blonde hair. She grinned, her sparkling white teeth making him freeze.

"Hey, Nomi, who's the new kid?" She slumped on the in grown tree that pushed past the cracked cement, staring at Randy still.

"His name is Randy, Amy. He's the one we've been looking for!" Nomi said excitedly, not bothered by the intrusion. It irked Randy, whos eye twitched.

"Wow! We finally found him!" She dashed at Randy, who screeched, the poor kid. She could play in the new freaky that came out a while back, the one with the animatronics.

Don't judge him, she was fuckin' scary. Kay?

"Looks like he's a chicken, Amy. Can't handle this," he cocked a smile, staring at the now glaring teen. "He hasn't met anyone yet. One of those..." he twirled a finger in a circle around his head.

Randy shoved him, barely moving him an inch. Yet it got the point across.

"Oh!" she looked surprised, and looked pretty while doing so. "Well, I'm Amy. You know me as the-"

"Nightmare, " Randy rudly interrupted. "Killed 14 people when information leaked that they were going to tear down an old orphanage in order to build a new arcade. Never been caught. Your wereabouts are still unknown." His eyes were wide, drinking in the information as much as he could.

Nightmare adjusted a strap of her shirt which went to her belly, another underneath which went to her hips. Her toes wiggled in her flip-flops, and she looked like a normal teenager. It was nice for a change.

"Crikeys! Nomi, did you tell him all this or is he one of those, uh, whatchamacallits'?"

"A fanboy." Randy supplied.

"I'm going for the latter, Amy," the younger Norisu replied. He was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and only one leg on the wall, suggesting casual. "You know that I don't give out information. Against the rules." his tone became clipped somehow. What was this about? Randy wondered.

"Well, nice to meet you! Nice to meet some admirers, but I have to go. Duty calls!" she smiled and went to walk away, but Randy held her back for a moment by snatching her wrist.

He dug around in his pockets until he pulled out a piece of notebook paper, shoving it in her hands before he sped away, causing Nomi to race after him in order to prevent him from being lost.

She looked back, curious at the boys behavior. As soon as they were out of sight, she opened the crumpled piece of paper and nearly laughed aloud. It was her, in an amazing drawing style. She was cocking a gun while turned away. It looked like she was shooting herself in the glass, her reflection being completely dark and evil. A boy was near her, scared for his life. She was saving him.

She noticed the small handwriting in the corner and smiled as she read it. '**You're my secret hero**' was written there, so simple, yet so... she couldn't say. She felt something warm where her heart was, and knew that she was touched. Chuckling, she stuffed the photo into her bag before taking off.

It was a while before the duo reached the media room. It was stuffed with all kinds of entertainment, all tracking devices pulled or yanked out. There was a pool table, an Xbox, playstation, hundreds of ds's, and hundreds of other things, including books for those who didn't care for all the rest. A sterio cranked out a different song, this time '[Insert song here]'.

"What's with all the music?" he asked Nomi, who shrugged.

"It gets boring after a while. Can't go out unless we aim to be caught or something else. Never for the mere pleasure of being entertained. Music helps."

People came up and introduced themselves to Randy, some hugging him, shook his hand. It was quite a surprise when someone kissed Randy, causing a spark in Nomi and Randy to silently scream. Nomi _growled _at the person, who scampered off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"What the hell was all that about?" Randy questioned the red-head.

Nomi feined ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"Um, the whole growling thing. You tsundere or something?"

Randy immedietly saw the taunt before it was even launched."So now you're a weaboo?"

"Who the fuck cares if I'm a weaboo, I'm afraid I was entrusted with a _dog._ A _possessive _dog." he jabbed back, smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Nomi grasped Randy's hand and yanked him down a different hallway. Randy yelped, instantly (although silently) taking back every word he said as he felt his skin begin to bruise under the younger Norisu's hand.

"Hahaha," Nomi laughed sarcastically, walking to a figure down the hall. "A dog, how funny and clever."

Randy strained to hear what the figure was saying, seeing as how it was holding something and was whispering. He shushed Nomi, who glared and scowled. Five minuets with this boy and he's annoyed. Clever, even _he _had to admit that. No one really knew Nomi's buttons.

"...It's so weak, though," the now confirmed female whispered to no one. "It needs help."

Wind scuttled past the boys, holding them back as they stuck to the shadows to hear the conversation. This girl, in Randy's view, was pretty, though her hairstyle was odd. He couldn't really explain it, it was so new. But she did wear combat boots, along with shorts and a tank top. She clutched a tiny black kitten, and whispered to a black nothing in front of her.

"I know it's a bad idea, b-but I-I just can't _leave _it out there. You k-know how it's l-like," she murmered.

After a little bit more of wind and whispers, this girl jumped up, happy. "Now I just need to pester Daiku to let me keep it!" she said, giggling.

She turned away and went the way toward Nomi and Randy. The duo stepped out of the shadows, causing her to yelp. She sputtered for a moment before placing the kitten in her front pocket in order to cross her arms.

"What do _you _want, Nomi?" she snarked.

"I wish to introduce you to Randy, the-"

"One with the pure heart;" she smirked at Nomi's face. "News travels fast, you know. Have you seen Daiku, guys?"

Nomi shook his head while Randy stared up in awe at the girl. She was at least an inch or so taller than Nomi, making her seem extreamly tall and intimidating.

"So he must be in the planning room." she sighed, glancing at Randy, who was feeling around his pocket for some cards he got. (Yes, he's a weaboo. Remember his walls in season 1? I'll explain later...)

"You're the Raven, killed no animals, in fact protected them; you forced a construction company to close down after scaring or killing anyone who worked on it unless they did as you said. Always wore a mask; that of a raven..." Randy continued to babble on until Nomi smacked him on the back.

"Calm down, fanboy. We know there's a lot, and we prefer to move on," Nomi said, eye twitching.

"Wow!" Natalie smiled down at the fanboy. " A fan. Never knew _we _could have fans."

"He bit me when we first met, that's completely not fair." pouted Nomi.

"You were pinning me to the ground and looked like the freaking monster in my nightmare. What did you expect?" Randy glared, causing Nomi to take a step back from him.

Natalie just stood there, sighing as the two developed into an argument. She didn't have time for this. Just as Nomi was going to go and slap Randy, she moved her hands. Both the boys fell forward, hitting eachother on their way down to the ground. They groan and sit up, both with a bump already swelling on their foreheads. The kitten peaked its head out of her pocket, and she tucked it back in.

"If you two will bicker at a later time, that would be great," she hissed. Even Nomi stopped pouting and stood with a blank look when he heard that face. "I have to go find Daiku."

"When will your guys's wedding be?" Nomi snikered.

"When you grow up," Natalie said without missing a beat. That made Nomi stop laughing instantly.

"Wait, what?" Nomi glanced from the retreating back of Natalie to Randy, a shocked look etching its way onto the red-head's face.

"Oh, also," Natalie turned to Nomi. "I'll marry Daiku when you marry him. It's so _obvious._" She snikered and walked away, leaving a blushing Randy and Nomi.

A moment of silence passed by the two, who sat against the wall, interrupted only by Randy's grumbling stomach. Nomi looked to the teen, standing up and brushing himself off.

"C'mon. Let's go get something to eat, and you something new to wear." Nomi started walking away after helping Randy up, ignoring the way that Randy looked at him strangly.

"Alright, let's go."

It was about an hour before Nomi and Randy actually got to the whole 'clothes' part of the plan. They walked along the fairly nice corridor, decorated with murals of a man with blonde hair and a girl with a monobrow? This place was really wierd. Randy shrugged it off, along with his old jacket. He felt the old fabric, a small, true smile making its way onto his face.

Nomi glanced back, stopping when he saw the expression on Randy's face. His little brother's face, Naru's, replaced Randy's. He looked like he was thinking about how they could do a better prank before they actually got to it.

_"Someday, I'm gonna be the biggest prankster in the whole village!" a young Naru proclaimed, triumphant as they left the soaked villagers behind. _

_Nomi laughed, ruffling his little brother's hair. He smiled, plucking a cherry blossom from a tree and sticking it into the duller red hair. He cracked up immeadietly, making Naru growl at him and swat away the flower. _

_"Y-You'll also be the prettiest girl in the village!" Nomi cackled, even as he was punched in the arm._

"Yo! Helloo! You awake?" Randy was waving and snapping his fingers in front of Nomi's face.

Said boy batted the hands away, quickly getting to the room they needed to be at.

Surrounding them were hundreds of clothes, some plain and some just high tech. A small pile of clothes drew Randy's attention, and he walked over to it, checking the sizes. He walked along a few more rows and found a beanie, wich he instantly plopped on his head.

"You want those?" Nomi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong with them?"

Looking at Randy's innocent, wide eyes, he couldn't help but smile. "Nothing."

"Where's a place where I can get changed?" Randy asked, purposly avoiding the topic now by looking around.

"Um, yeah. Just follow me," Nomi turned and left, hearing Randy's sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, because there is totally something new with what we've been doing for the past half hour."

"Fine, then get lost and ask the criminals for help," Nomi said aloofly. However, it got the job done, and affectivly shut Randy up. "That's what I thought."

They eventually got to a room with Randy sulking like a child with his candy bar taken away. It was plain, empty, and ready to have some personality added into it. Randy could just sense that this was _his _room. Like... like he'd been here before*.

"This is gonna be your room. There's still a box from when the last person stayed here, but it's locked. You can change in here."

Nomi didn't know, but Randy heard his next words.

"Maybe you can put life back into this room."

The door shut, leaving Randy alone. He was quiet; he didn't want to break the quiet that had built in the room. It took Randy a bit to slide off his shirt; his arm was hurting like a bitch and he had the most trouble with that part. It took him a solid five minuets to get that piece of crap fabric over his head. He shivered when he was met with cold air, and quickly replaced it with the green shirt he found, slipping the jacket he found as well as quickly as he could.

The beanie that he took off was a blueish color, and placed it back on his mane of purple hair. The pants he slid off as quickly as he could and slipped the practically-the-same-jeans on. As soon as he got his shoes back on, though, a huge rumble made him trip, falling on his ass. He cursed as Nomi burst into his room, and shouted four words at him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

to be continued... 

_**A/N: **_

**_* this may or may not be foreshadowing. I am warning you. It may or may not be. _**

**_Also, schools been a bitch lately, so I apologize for not updating as soon as I could. Not only that, it's just been hell for me. I've wanted to cry more than I should have in these last few months than I have all year. (teachers: Look, you've got a few months left. Here, let's stack test after test on your plate, as well as make you do this essay that you'll more than likely fail at. Also, you have to build a bridge that blah blah blah). See what I mean?_**

**_Yeah, so.. I'll try. I will. I just wanna get the new chapter up and just have one less thing to worry about._**

**_When I said I was going to explain later? Yeah, Randy's a fucking weaboo. We all saw his room with all that samuri shit, and I would highly doubt that he didn't have some mangas hidden in his closet. Fuck yeah. _**

**_Sooo...That's it I guess. Till next time. (which might be in June, or July, but who the fuck knows.)_**

**_Also, more Randicon if you squint. I might get Lee back into the next chapter, as well as Cam._**

**_Oh, and Natalie? She's just supposed to be comedy relief or something, someone to focus on other than Randy and Nomi._**

**_Okay, real end._**


End file.
